gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Fisherman's Ranch
|length = |type = Dirt |turns = 40 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} Fisherman's Ranch is a fictional dirt circuit that appears in Gran Turismo Sport. It is a 4 mile track located in the American desert, reminiscent of traditional rally raid circuits. The circuit itself is long and difficult, with a very low average speed and numerous tight turns. Mastering this track is exceptionally difficult and requires precision and care with both throttle and brakes. Events Driving School *Lesson 43: Controlling your orientation in jumps **'Gold': 0:21.300 **'Silver': 0:22.000 **'Bronze': 0:23.400 *Lesson 44: Master consecutive corners on dirt: 1 **'Gold': 0:15.800 **'Silver': 0:16.400 **'Bronze': 0:17.300 GT League *F-150 Survival; Race 4 - 1 lap Mission Challenge *8-4: Fishermans Ranch timed rally **Time Rally; Mitsubishi Lancer Final Edition Gr.B Rally Car ***Participate in a timed rally on a technical dirt track! Be wary in the latter half of the track, where it is easy to run into the walls. ****'Gold': 10 sec. ****'Silver': 4 sec. ****'Bronze': 1 sec. Layout & Sectors Sector 1 After starting, time your brakes using the overhead banner before entering turn 1. Turn along the inside of the bend and turn your steering back the other way as your driver over the bump. IF you drive too fast into turn 2 you will end up going wide, making the next corner difficult. Once you exit turn 2, move your sights to the big cactus tree far n the left and enter turn 3. The surface of the exit is sloped down towards the outside, as avoid sliding sideways. The sector split is located right on top of a big jumping spot on approach to turn 4. For this, make your approach towards the inside. This will set you up for the following turn. Sector 2 After landing from the sector split jump, brake in a straight line, and avoid drifting as you clear turn 4. Be wary: there is a jumping spot midway, and the corner becomes tighter at the exit. For turn 5, pass through along the inside wall. Enter the following turn 6 by turning back left as you are braking. Turn along the inside, and go over the small jumping spot. Be careful not to ride over the bump on the right side of the corner exit, as it will disrupt the car's balance. Turns 8 through through 11 consist of a series of corners with a lose entry but tight exit. Be careful not to overspeed upon entry, as any contact with the walls will cause losses in time. Turn 10 is a blind ascending corner. Start your deceleration before the end of the climb, moving your car to the inside. Set your apex on the far side of the corner. Turn 11 will require care as the road surface slopes down towards the right in the latter half of the corner, making it easy for the car to drift towards the outside. Keep to the inside as you go around the bend. For turn 12, set your apex past the point where the inside kerbstone is. Again, the sector split is located atop a jumping spot midway through turn 13. Be careful here to not go wide and run into the wall. Sector 3 For turn 13, pass through the jumping spot under the gate on the inside. Start decelerating, using the cactus plan on the right as your cue. Turns 14 and 15 form a consecutive corner that wraps around. Exit turn 14 on the outer side, and decelerate adequately. Make sure to hit the apex in turn 15. Turns 16 and 17 are consecutive hairpins. Again, reduce your speed properly before making your entry, being careful not to go wide. Turn 18 is a descending corner with a reversed bank, so care must be taken not to drift outward. Suppress any drifting as you accelerate out of the corner. After clearing turns 19 and 20 in a straight line, decelerate in a straight line and enter turn 21. The downward slope will make it hard to brake properly, so watch out for overspeed. In turn 22 that follows, make sure to get on the apex. Clear turn 23 and 24 in a straight line. This then leads onto the fastest part of Fisherman's Ranch. Sector 4 After passing through the sector split, a high speed S-bend starts from turn 25. Use the full width of the track, all the way up to the darker surface on both edges of the track. After clearing turn 25, by getting right next to the edge om the inside, jump in a straight line. Use the full width of the track again for turns 26 and 27 to clear them in a straight lien. At turn 28, change your direction of the car by braking momentarily, and clear the corner with a tight drift. For turn 30, at the entry point to the upward climb, decelerate in a straight line before turning in. Turn 31 is a steep ascent, which can cause the car to go wide. Once you slow down, make sure to start drifting your car early. This then all leads up to a big jumping spot at the peak of the hill, where the sector split is located. Be sure to enter this jumping spot in a straight lien so as to prepare you for turns 33 and 34. Sector 5 Turns 33 and 34 wrap around. Use the orange nets and tents on the left as your cue for braking. Then set your apex for turn 34. Turn 35 has a loose entry; it turns into a sharp perpendicular turn in the latter half. Use the cactus on the inside as your marker to position your apex, and take an out-in-in line. Switching back, you will be entering the banked turn 36. Accelerate out on the center of the track. Watch out as turn 37, as it is easy to hit the wall on the outer side. Here, again, keep to the center of the track as you go around. The big jump on the descent should be cleared in a straight line. For the following turn 38, start braking before the road starts to widen. Drive along the center of the track until mid-corner, and set your apex where there is a cactus plant on the inside. Turn around tightly in preparation for the next corner. Be careful not to be too late in turning back the other way for turn 39. Set your apex ahead of the telephone pol on the right, and once you have exited at the middle of the track width, continue to turn the other way and clear turn 40. Replay Demo Category:Tracks Category:Rally Circuits Category:American Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits Category:GT Sport Circuits